


early summer [photocomic]

by natalunasans



Series: TARDIS Holiday Snaps [dw multiverse photocomics] [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Established Relationship, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medication, Other, Photocomic, Relationship Negotiation, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: i'm posting thisin late summer(i have been informed that the end of june is near the *beginning* of official summer), but these pictures were taken in JANUARY and it really was as warm out as it looks.not a whole lot happens... it's mostly just ten and s!m hanging out at the lake, with some of their usual shenanigans.hover over the photos for the captions, or click through to see on Flickr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this photostory is partly to show s!m's scar. i had always imagined that he had a lichtenberg figure down his back from the energy leak in End of Time. while i was adding some bulk to his torso i though hey why not sculpt the scar. then i filled it in with blue metallic paint in the hopes it might look like it's glowing.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46683043621/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/39718772523/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/39718773723/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31751359767/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31751320687/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46693635201/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46693634991/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46693634661/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46693634451/in/album-72157677579848288/)


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45969282584/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45969282414/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45969282324/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45969282134/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45969281984/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46696018591/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46643223472/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46696019041/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46643225842/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31754554027/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45780813875/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45780814505/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31754556757/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45780815125/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31754558057/in/album-72157677579848288/)


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45780815545/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31754559727/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45780816115/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31754562057/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45780816815/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31754563197/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45780817315/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/39731112773/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/39731111383/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/39731111973/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/39731113263/in/album-72157677579848288/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/39731113423/in/album-72157677579848288/)


End file.
